The Proposal
by BorderWolf
Summary: Nami is angry at her father. Jack helps her out by doing a wonderful thing.


A cold winter breeze blew in from offshore chilling Nami's face.

"I hate you dad, why are you making me come back to a town that I hate."

Nami reached down and picked up a piece of driftwood and threw it as far as she could out to sea.  
The sound of crunching sand from behind her startled her. She spun around and saw Jack approaching. "What do you want?"

Jack stopped where he was, 'Well, you disappeared, and Ruby and Tim were concerned."

"So they sent you to look for me? Why didn't they come?"

"They are looking around town as well. Ruby is almost in tears, so I volunteered to help."

"Why?"

"Because I like you."

"Ha!"

"It's true."

"I think you would like Muffy instead, she is more beautiful then me."

"I like you because you are more easy going. You are interested in some of the stuff that Carter digs up at the site. You are not scared of Scamp, like Muffy is."

Nami raised an eyebrow, "How do you know that Muffy is scared of your dog?"

"You were not the only one to wander over to check out my farm, Celia and Muffy also came over. When Scamp went to greet Muffy, she screamed and backed herself against my barn. You and Celia at least crouched down and scratched his head."

A smirk crossed Nami's face, "But still Muffy is more beautiful then me, aren't guys supposed to like pretty girls?"

"Some guys do just go after pretty girls, but there are some of us that like the ones that are half way between pretty and plain."

A slight blush developed on Nami's cheeks, "Um, thanks for the compliment."

"You're welcome. Would it be ok for me to ask what is upsetting you?"

"Did you hear what I said when I threw that piece of driftwood?"

"No."

"I'm mad at my father, if you must know."

"I see, I guess that I'm not the only one who is in that club."

"What club is that?"

"The one of being angry at your father for saying something, doing something, making you do something, or putting conditions in their will."

"Jack, you father wouldn't do something like that."

"He did. If I don't get married by the end of this year, I have to sell the farm."

"That's crazy. He's forcing you to get married?"

"Yeah."

"So why don't you marry Celia instead? She knows more about farm work then me."

"True, but she is supposed to marry someone else. Now what is it that you are angry at your father?"

Nami sighed, "That bastard is making me come home to a town I don't like, so I can find a husband. He is not going to send me any more money to travel around the world."

"But you have been here for almost a year, well at least from what I can tell."

A small smile crept on Nami's face, "I've been here for almost two years, I just like this town."

"So why don't you stay?"

"How Jack? My father isn't going to send me any more money, and it costs me money to by food and rent that room at the Inn. When my money runs out, I would have to end up freeloading off of Ruby and Tim. I don't want to do that, especially to Ruby. She's very nice."

"Well….um, you could move into my house."

"Jack, the townsfolk would think that we would be married."

"Since you like this town, and it sounds like you don't want to leave it, and I have gotten to liking this town and doing farm work, and I don't want to leave. I now know that you don't want to return to where your father is, and get married to someone you don't like. Well….why don't we get married?"

The blush appeared again to Nami's cheeks, "Are you proposing to me?"

Jack pulled out a blue feather for his jacket pocket, "I guess that I am, but if you don't want to get married to me, I won't be hurt if you say no. In a way you would be getting back at your father for forcing you to marry a jerk that you don't like if you marry me."

Tears started to trickle down Nami's face, "Jack, that is the most weirdest proposal I have ever heard. I know that you are not a jerk. Back in the summer when I accidentally walked out of the Blue Boar Bar without paying my bar tab, you paid for my drinks. When I went to pay for the drinks the next day, Griffin and Muffy told me what you had done."

"So is that a yes?"

Nami laughed and kissed Jack on the lips, "Yes, I will marry you."


End file.
